Dealing With It
by SiobhanSnape
Summary: After Molly Dies Betty is there to pick up the peices.
1. Chapter 1

She watched as he slept on her couch. Molly had only been gone a few hours. He didn't want to stay at Molly's house, he didn't want to go back to his loft. So she had suggested that he go back home with her. And now there he was sleeping on her fathers couch. He looked so peaceful sleeping, like the last few hours had never happened, like Molly was still alive.

"you know that's creepy" she jumped when she heard him whisper.

"sorry… I just came down to get something to drink" she said shaking her head as she started to head for the kitchen.

"wait" it was a soft whisper and she barely heard it. Turning she saw his eyes were watery, and he looked like he was trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

Rushing to his side as he sat up she pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. "It's okay, Its okay"

"she's gone… oh God Betty she's really gone." he cried into her shoulder, and she couldn't hold back her own tears that were forming. She had only seen him cry twice in the three years they had known each other. She held him closer and whispered comforting words in his ear until his breathing evened out and she was almost sure he was asleep. She shifted him so that he was laying down and as she went to move she felt his arms tighten around her "stay please? I don't think I can sleep alone tonight"

Biting her lip she looked into his blue yes and nodded. He was her best friend, her protector, she couldn't say no to him.

Betty woke the next morning to the sound of clicking heals and the smell of bacon. Opening her eyes she realized she was alone on the couch. Looking over to the kitchen she saw Daniel and her father talking in hushed tones over a cup of coffee. It was something they shared in common now, both being in the unofficial Widowers Club. Sitting up quietly she tucked her legs under she and watched as her father put his arm around Daniel shoulder as they started to shake.

She wanted to rush to him and hug him again, telling him everything was going to be alright but her father looked over his shoulder at her and shook his head. He had it handled.

After breakfast and a long ride into work she stepped off the elevator and walked up to Amanda at the front desk. "Any messages?"

Amanda looked up ready to strike, but when she saw that it was Batty her face softened. "what are you doing here?"

"I have to work, Daniel wont be in for a while so I have things to do"

"shouldn't you be with him?" Amanda asked. Betty tilted her head and looked at the normally snippety receptionist.

"He's with my dad right now" Betty replied and Amanda nodded handing her the messages.

"Ok"

Walking over to her desk she set down her coffee and the pile of messages. As she turned on her computer she flipped through them, Condolences, Condolences, Condolences…. It hadn't even been twenty four hours since Molly had passed and everyone already knew. Picking up the phone she called Claire, seeing as she had called looking for Daniel.

"Betty! Thank God I was worried" Claire exclaimed

"I know and I should have called earlier but it was a long night" she sighed.

"how is he? Where is he, does he need me?"

"He's dealing, a lot of crying right now but its to be expected." Rubbing her forehead she cradled the phone between her ear and her shoulder "He's with my dad right now if you want to go over."

"No, I think I'll wait until tomorrow" Claire said and Betty could hear the defeated tone in her voice.

"you know Claire, you're his mother. Go see him get him to open up. He needs you just as much as he needs me" Betty said and almost smiled at the relieved tone she heard from Claire before the call ended.

She spent the next few hours cancelling appointments and fielding calls from old friends and Designers. Looking up at the clock she noticed it was after lunch, shaking her head she got up grabbing her jacket and purse. As she passed Willie's office she paused, Mark was sitting behind his desk typing.

"what do you want" he said and while she had been expecting a biting tone, it still caught her off guard. He looked up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "look its been a long day already, Willie is being 'nice' and covering for all of Daniels appointments. I am busy"

"I don't want it" she said and slipped her purse over her shoulder while he gave her a confused look.

"what?"

"the promotion, I don't want it. I don't want to write for a fashion magazine. I want to start my own and I know that it would be a great opportunity, but you deserve it more then I do you've been here a lot longer then I have" she smiled at him and turned throwing a "its all yours" over her shoulder.

As she pushed the button for the elevator she smiled a little more as she head a "YES" ring out.

She got home after ten that night. She called in every few hours to check on him and her father and sister had assured her that he was fine. She toed her shoes off as she closed the door and then leaned on it slightly, it had been a long day. Seeing the light in the kitchen on she walked over and smiled as she saw Claire and her father talking over a cup of wine.

"Betty" Claire said and stood up to hug her "thank you so much for bringing Daniel here, I got mobbed by the press on the way out of the house this morning, I don't think Daniel would have handled that well"

"Its no problem" Betty said and sat down next to her father " Is he upstairs sleeping?"

"yes, Mija." Ignacio said as he rubbed a hand over her shoulder "He's been sleeping most of the day."

Betty nodded and reached over to cover Claire's hand with her own "We'll get him through this"

"I know… I know… its just, They didn't have a lot of time." Claire said betty could see her try and hold back her tears.

"Don't worry. I've already called the funeral home, and set the funeral for Saturday. I just hope Daniel can help with everything else"

"Oh Betty, you don't have to do this" Claire said and squeezed her hand "I can take care of everything"

"No.. No.. I guess. Well I guess I have too" Betty replied and wiped a tear away "She was Daniels wife, which made her family"

"Oh, Mija" Ignacio said and Betty turned to him. It was all catching up, Daniel had finally gotten his Happily-Ever-After, only to have it torn out from under him. Her best friend was grieving and she was at a loss at what to do.

"Pappi" she cried and leaned into him.

"It's ok betty" Her father said as he held her and smoothed down her hair.

Ignacio looked over his daughters shoulder at Claire. She nodded at him and then turned to look out the kitchen window. They both knew that when ever someone close to Betty was hurt it hurt her as well. But now that Molly was gone, to Betty it was like she had lost everything too. She had lived her life the last three years on what made Daniel happy, she was devoted to being the best she could, so that she could keep him going. The two parents had seen how close their children had become and while Molly had been Daniels wife and his first real knock out-sweaty palms kind of love, they also knew that Betty was his soul mate. Because as much as she tried to be the best for him, Daniel had always tried twice as hard to be the best for her.

The next few weeks went by in a blur, preparations were made for the funeral, Hotels were booked for the family that was coming in from out of state, the funeral had been so full that people had lined the walls of the church. Betty had to hold Daniel up at the gravesite. He had broken down and started crying as everyone was leaving. She'd brought him back to her house again, only tucking him into her bed this time. She had woken the day after the funeral in her bed and confused, when she turned over and saw Daniel looking at her he just said "you feel asleep in the chair."

After a few more days Daniel had gone back to Molly's house saying it was time to start dealing with things. As much as she wanted to leave him alone, it was killing her that she couldn't be there helping him. But he was right he needed to do some of this on his own.

Betty went back to work, people stopped by her desk to ask how Daniel was and to ask if she needed anything. After walking back and fourth between her desk and his office so many times she eventually just moved all of her work onto his desk and worked from there.

She wasn't sure when Daniel was going to come back to work so she start Scheduling appointments she knew she could handle. Only after asking Claire first though. Soon she was swamped, She approved photo shoots and talked to designers, She helped with the layouts and approved models.

Late one night she sighed and leaned back in Daniels chair. Turning the looked out the window. Daniel was right it was a good way to think and clear your head. The view was amazing and she could get used to it. Turning back around she jumped when she saw Daniel leaning against the door grinning at her.

"Daniel! You scared me!" she said and stood quickly, grabbing her papers of his desk she looked at him

" What are you doing here its almost three in the morning"

"I could ask you the same" he said and stepped forward tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh well I was going over the proposal for Kline" She went to walk past him and he stopped her, turning her around and guiding her back behind the desk.

"Don't take your work out just because I'm here" He said and smiled at her "Mom says you've been running the show since I've been gone"

"Oh, please. I'm just doing my job. Willie takes the big accounts, and I run every thing by your mother before I submit it." She said blushing.

"No… don't do that… don't discredit yourself" he said and took her hand "She also told me that you and Willimina got into a fight over the cover and… you won?"

"well…. I didn't like the cover I thought It was trashy and apparently she didn't think it was trashy enough" Sighing she sat down and tugged on his hand " I miss you "

"I miss you too" he said and squeezed her hand "But its going to be a while before I can come back"

"I know… I know" she replied "I just feel sometimes like I'm not doing enough to help you"

"Betty" he said and pulled her to her feet, leaning down a little bit so that he was eye level with her he smiled "you have been nothing but amazing. You made all the arrangements for the funeral, and you've jumped into my job head first taking control and making sure everything was still flowing like it should" He chuckled "Plus Mom said the Models actually looked like they have eaten"

Betty giggled and smacked his chest "I still think they are too skinny. But Stick lover Willie insisted they met the weight requirement."

"see, your doing great. I couldn't have asked for a better friend" Daniel pulled her closer and propped his head on hers.

She smiled and hugged him harder. This felt wonderful. I had been so long since she had gotten a hug from him, she could smell the shampoo she had bought him yesterday. And his cologne, he smelt like pineapple.

"Come on" he said as he pulled back and tugged on her hand "lets get out of here"

Smiling at him she nodded and turned off the computer. He helped her into her jacket and handed her, her purse. When they stopped at the elevator she noticed that he was still holding her hand. She also noted how it fit right, how her hand felt good in his. Shaking her head she heard the elevator ding and fallowed him in.

"what are you smiling at" he asked as he grinned at her.

"nothing, It just that, isn't it my job to drag you out of the office?" and when he laughed her stomach did flip flops. Smiling small she lead him out of the elevator and into the lobby.

She knew it then, as they walked out into the cold morning air, holding hands and talking like nothing had ever happened. Like they did before Molly died.

She was in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

A Month later found Betty still working from Daniels office. He would come in a few days out of the week but he still was not back full time yet. She was still going to proposal meetings and approving the layouts, but slowly Daniel was getting his feet wet again. Being his best friend she was excited to see him back at work, getting back to his life. But at the same time it was aggravating working with him in the same office.

"Uhhh, Daniel if I find one more crumb on my papers!" She ground out and wiped said offending crumb away.

"sorry" he said sheepishly and smiled at her "I don't see why you don't just let me bring your desk in here"

"And I still don't understand why you want me to work in here." She quipped back. Leaning back in her Chair she swiveled it so that she could look at him. Soon after he started coming back to work, He'd insisted that she stay in the office, saying something about her deserving it. She had fought him tooth and nail on it saying she had her own desk and computer. Daniel had just come in the next day with a brand new lap top for 'Her' side of the desk.

" What's the point in you being out there?" he asked and didn't wait for her to reply "there is none, I am not here full time yet and you are in here when I'm not at work so…. There is no point in you working out there"

"fine, you can bring my desk in here, just so that I don't have to wipe your crumbs of my paperwork again" she said in defeat. Shaking her head she fought back a laugh at the triumphant look on his face. It was good to see him genuinely smile.

An hour later Betty was sitting behind Daniels big desk as she watched him try and pull hers into the office. She had one hand over her mouth to keep her grin hidden and the other clutching her side from giggling.

"You know you can come help me" he said and she let her laugh out at the glare he sent her way.

"No I don't think I can, you wanted it in here so now I get to watch you huff and puff your way through it." she laughed.

"you suck" he said and stuck his tongue out at her. She watched as he turned back to the desk and pulled it hard, finally getting it though the door. "Now where do you want it?"

Looking around she smiled, if she was going to share the office with him the he needed to share the view. Standing she went to edge of his desk and pushed it towards the west wall, catty cornering it. Then she pointed to her desk. "Put mine in the other corner so that I can see out the window"

When he didn't respond she looked over at him, he was staring at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. "What?"

"My desk it twice the weight of yours and yet you can just push it over to the corner?" he asked and she laughed again, because he was right. He was still breathing hard from moving her desk and she had just barely pushed his and it moved.

"What can I say, I'm a strong Girl" Grinning she kicked off her shoes and pushed up her sleeves. "Come on lets move my desk old man!"

Another hour later, after her desk had been moved and they had argued over the rest of the furniture, Betty sighed in satisfaction. The ugly white couch was gone and her comfy leather brown couch from the receptionist area was in the office. Her framed Poncho, from her first day at mode was hanging on the wall by her desk and she was currently looking online for a better set of curtains.

"It doesn't even look like my office anymore" she heard him say and when she looked up from her computer he was standing in the middle of the office looking around. "It feels like…. Well like it fits. Your stuff crowding mine"

Feeling herself blush and her stomach do more flip flops she nodded her head and stood grabbing her purse. "It's nice. I should be heading home though, its past midnight and Pappi will be worried"

"yeah" Daniel replied and ran a hand over his scruffy face as he looked at his watch. "I'll call the town car."

"No its okay I can take the train" she said putting on her jacket.

"No, well…" and when he hesitated she knew what he wanted. Grabbing his jacket she took his hand as well and pulled him out of the office.

"Come on I bet Pappi has some food in the fridge for us"

The months flew by and soon Daniel and Betty were used to sharing an office. Soon it was fall, The leaves on the trees were turning brown, Hilda was getting married and Justin was dating a nice guy named Austin. Daniel was back at work full time and neither of them had made any move to have Betty move back out of the office.

Daniel was actually living at her fathers house now that Hilda and Justin had moved into Bobby's Manhattan apartment. It was awkward at times to wake up to Daniels singing in the shower, or bumping into him coming out of the shower in a towel. But she was slowly getting used to it.

"Betty! Stop moving or I'm going to stick a pin in your leg!" Christina snapped.

"I'm sorry but I'm trying to schedule an important meeting" Betty said never looking up from her cell phone.

Christina had flown home to personally over see the dresses for Hilda's wedding. It was less then a week away and Betty had yet to have her dress adjusted. Christina had cornered her in the office several hours ago, insisting that she change into the dress and stand on a box so that she could hem the dress.

"I don't know why Daniel doesn't just give you your own office! You practically do his job" Christina said and then cursed when she pricked herself.

"I do not. And he's Still adjusting to being back at work I don't want him to handle everything on his own yet" Betty said and tossed her phone onto the couch "are you almost done? I still have to proof the pictures for the layout"

"See that's what I mean!" Christina said and stood up. "that's his job not yours!"

"Its not a big deal I used to help him with that stuff before anyways" she said dismissing it.

"Why do you do so much?" Christina asked and Betty quickly stepped off the box and behind the clothing screen so she could change, hoping her friend hadn't seen her blush. "Oh no…. Betty!"

"What" she asked acting like she didn't understand

"You have feelings for him!" Christina screeched.

"Shh" Betty said and came back around the screen running to close the door as she zipped up her jeans. "god do you have to be so loud?"

"your not denying it!" her friend said and pointed a finger at her "You can't have feelings for him, he's your boss, and he just lost his wife six months ago."

"I know that! Don't you think I do?" Betty sighed defeated and plopped down on the couch. "Its not like I did it on purpose, it just happened. I mean hell the man is living with me!"

"I told you it wasn't a good idea, I told you him moving into your fathers house was a HUGE mistake"

"yes, yes, and again I know!" she shook her head and leaned over to rest her arms on her legs. "Its like after Molly died and I was taking care of him even more the often that it just sunk in"

Christina sat next to her friend and put an arm over her shoulders. "maybe its just because he's so close now. You both go home to the same house and you both work in the same office."

"no, no" Betty said as she wiped a single tear of her cheek. "I was thinking about it the other day. Even when Henry was here and then when I was dating Gio, Daniel always came first. They knew that if he called I would drop whatever I was doing and go running. I think I have been in love with him a long time."

Turning she smiled at her friend, "It was why it didn't work with Gio and he knew it. Every time we went out, I was constantly checking my phone and Gio always said I was so distracted. Right before we broke up and I took that trip, Gio called me on it. Said that he couldn't come second best anymore"

"oh Betty"

When Betty got home that night she was surprised to see that Daniel was sitting at the kitchen table by himself. Usually her father and him would be playing cards or cooking. While Daniel had come back to work he still came home earlier then her.

"I'm home!" she said and took off her jacket.

"hey" Daniel said and stood up to pull her into a hug as she walked into the kitchen. "did Christina find you?"

"yeah, I think I might have a pin permanently stuck in my leg" pulling out of the hug she patted his chest and walked over to the fridge and pulled out the left over's.

"I'm moving out" he said and she dropped the container of tamales on the counter, turning around she stared at him.

"what?" She asked, no he couldn't be moving out. She hadn't heard him right.

"I'm moving out. I've been here five months. Molly's house sold the other day and I just think its time to get my own place." Daniel said and she felt her stomach drop. He couldn't move out. She needed him here, he was what go her up in the morning.

"You really don't have too, Pappi loves having you here" she said quickly. She could feel the lump forming in her throat, this wasn't happening. As much as she wanted to deny her feelings for him she knew that if he moved out now she was going to shatter.

"I know, but I need to." She heard him move closer to her and she felt his arms go around her but she didn't move. "Its time Betty, I am doing so much better because of you and your family but I need to move. I have to start my life again"

Betty slowly started to move, she stepped back and smiled a watery smile at him. Wiping her eyes she laughed "Okay, well I should be going to bed, its late and I have an early appointment"

"Wait" he said and she just shook her head. Turning she walked from the kitchen. Maybe Christina was right.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was strained, Betty tried hard not to think about Daniel moving out but it was inevitable. She was professional at the office and when he asked what was wrong she just shook her head and said that everything was fine. The day before Hilda's wedding her father called her several times to ask if she was going to come home and help Daniel move his stuff into his new house. She stopped taking the calls after a while and immersed herself in work. She didn't even know where he was moving too. She'd been avoiding him, trying to tuck away those feelings that had creped up on her. Standing she turned to look out the office window.

Her sister was getting married in less than twenty four hours and Betty was a mess. She couldn't focus on anything and she knew Hilda's hen party had been rather lame. Shaking her head she turned to grab her jacket but stopped when she saw Claire and Alexis standing in the door smiling at her.

"Oh my God, Alexis what are you doing here" Betty said and rushed over to give her friend a hug.

"What you didn't think Hilda would let me miss her wedding did you?" Alexis said and hugged back.

"Honestly, I think your sister knows that if she invites us we'll give them expensive presents" Clair said laughing.

"Your probably right" Betty said "Now, tell me what are you doing here so late on a Friday night? And where is DJ?"

"well we went to you fathers house and he said you never come out of this office" Alexis stated

"So we are here to kidnap you and take you out for a girls night A la Meade!" Clair finished, Betty laughed and smiled at the two women.

"I wish I could but I have to help Hilda with some wedding stuff" She said and then laughed when Hilda and Amanda came striding in.

"Nope it's a girls night Betty!" Hilda said and scooped her sister up into a hug

"And the Meade's are paying so its going to be a good one!" Amanda squealed and everyone laughed.

They had stayed out until the early morning hours and when the town car finally pulled up to her home in Jackson Heights' Betty was just a little bit tipsy. As they got out of the car betty smiled at all of them. "Now Claire I told you , you didn't have to bring me all the way out here!"

"Betty dear, its no problem were staying at Daniels house tonight." Clair replied and then turned to point at the house across the street from hers, standing there on the front steps was none other then Daniel Meade.

She was so sure that house had been for sale just this morning " Oh my God, Daniel bought the house!"

"yes, now I'm going to drag this drunken party into your house while you go talk to my son" Clair said and gave Betty a shove. Betty laughed and then watched as the four women supported each other on their way into the house. Turning back around she waved shyly at Daniel and made her way over to him.

"Did you have fun?" he asked and tucked his hands into his pockets. She loved it when he did that, it made him look so shy and handsome.

"I did, But I have a feeling I know who put them up to it." She playfully punched his shoulder and they laughed.

"yeah well I noticed that my best friend has been a little down lately, and I thought I might be because of me"

"Daniel" She started and put a hand on his forearm. "I'm sorry, its just…. I got so used to you living in the same house and then when you said you were moving out it felt like you were going to move a thousand miles away"

Daniel shook his head and pulled her into a hug "I could never move a thousand miles away. You know why right?"

Betty looked up and shook her head at him, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering "Because Betty, I couldn't imagine what my life would be with out you in it. And I never want to have too"

Feeling her throat start to catch she hugged him again. She loved hearing those words from him but she knew they weren't meant the way she wanted them too. She would take it as it was though, because to her, she couldn't imagine a life with out him either.

The women, minus Betty had all woken up with hangovers and She smiled as she watched her father run around the kitchen making his hangover drinks. Soon they were all sitting in Hilda's old Salon, Christina included. "God I wish I could have been there last night!

"Well we don't want you to get the new baby started on drinking just yet" Hilda said and they all laughed, "It was a really good time, thank you so much Claire!"

"No problem" Claire said and then looked over she shoulder slyly at Betty "So I assume you and my son patched things up last night"

"Patched up? Betty!" Christina said and they all looked over at Betty expectantly.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter, its not like that" She said and flicked a nail file at Christina "We just talked and then I came home!"

"Come on give us some details, is he still as good in bed as he was with me?" Amanda asked and then she skillfully dodged several towels that came flying her way.

"eww, I don't want to know what my little brother does in bed" Alexis whined

"No Amanda, You know I wouldn't know that! Like I said we just talked!" Said and then blushed, she tried to turn away but her sister grabbed her chair and spun her back. "Fine, he might have said that he doesn't want to know what its like to live with out me"

"Aww" the other women said but Betty quickly cut them off

"but it wasn't like that! We've been friends for a lot of years, its hard to imagine him not being around."

"Betty, when will you just wake up and smell the edible underwear" Amanda said, Betty and Claire grimaced while everyone else looked thoughtful "That man is head over heals in love with you!"

"You don't know that!" Betty said but couldn't help being interested.

"Betty, Darling" turning she looked at Claire, "I know my son and I have never seen him look at anyone else the way he looks at you"

"Claire, he married Molly, and I know him too. He looked at her like that all the time" Betty said and hung her head.

"No he didn't" looking back up she saw that it was Alexis who spoke this time. "I know my brother loved Molly but I don't think he was ever 'In' Love with her"

"How can you say that!" Betty exclaimed and stood "He gave everything he had to that relationship, She was the love of his life, and I know Daniel well enough and have seen him with women enough to know that was love!"

"Betty" Hilda tried but Betty just held up her hand,

"No, Look I'm sorry I yelled, but your wrong, he doesn't love me like that" turning she walked from the room, she could feel the tears coming and all she wanted to do was hide.

The wedding was in full swing six hours later. The ceremony had been wonderful and Betty was glad that Hilda wasn't upset about her out burst. Now she stood sipping a glass of sweet wine and watching as Daniel swung Hilda around the dance floor. He looked happier then she had seen him in months.

"Betty" turning she saw Claire. Smiling she hugged the motherly woman and leaned back,

"I'm sorry about this morning"

"Its alright, we all know your in love with him" Laughing Betty took another sip of her drink and shook her head,

"You all catch on pretty quick"

"Well he is a Meade, its hard not to fall in love with him" Claire said smugly

"True" Betty acknowledged

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, there's nothing I can do, I just have to suck it up and move on. Daniel is used to super models and beautiful women, He will never look at me like that" Setting her cup down she smiled once more at her friend and walked over to the now alone Hilda "Hey, this shindig turned out great"

"I know huh?" Hilda said and threw an arm around Betty shoulders. " I'm so glad, Bobby is the best thing , besides Justin, to ever happen to me!"

"I'm so happy for you Hilda" Betty said and pulled her sister into a hug,

Hilda looked down at her younger sister and sighed, "Come on I'm going to throw my bouquet, I want you to catch it!"

"Hilda no" Betty said but made no attempts to free herself from her sister grasp.

Soon it was announced and all the single women including Alexis were out on the floor, Betty just stood there and made no attempts to catch it, but it had other plans. So when it landed at her feet and she picked it up a cheer went through the crowed, Looking around she hoped that her third cousin Wilber had not caught the garter.

"So I guess this means, your mine for the night right?" looking up she laughed as she saw Daniel twirling said garter around on his finger.

"No it means you get one dance dork" Taking the hand he offered she fallowed him onto the floor as The Dance by Garth Brooks came on. Looking over to her father she saw Claire smiling wickedly at her " I think this was a set up"

"I know, mom's been bugging me to dance with you all night" Daniel said and laughed. "I think she is trying to set us up"

"I think so too" She leaned her head on his chest as they danced and she imagined that this was their wedding and it was her bouquet that she was holding.

The wedding ended close to one am, and deciding to just come back in the morning and clean everything up she called a car. Smiling she stuck her phone back into her purse, there were perks to helping run the Magazine, she could call the company car whenever she needed it.

"Mind if I catch a ride with you?" Turning she saw Daniel come out of the hotel, "Seam's were the only ones who didn't book a room for the night"

"Sure why not, I mean its not like its out of your way anymore" she said thinking about all the times they had argued about him taking her home.

As the car pulled up Daniel opened the door for her and she could feel herself blush. It wasn't unusual for him to do it, so why was she blushing. She looked out the window as they headed back to Jackson Heights, The city was beautiful even in the wee hours of the morning.

"So what would your wedding be like" turning suddenly she gave Daniel a confused look "Come on you have to have thought about it, I know Walter and you were planning on getting married, and with Hilda's.."

"I have, but I'm not getting married so it doesn't matter"

"Come on Betty!" he said and pouted. Laughing she smacked his arm

"Fine" Huffing she crossed her arms and looked over at him. "I wouldn't want something fancy, just to get married in our home Church, a reception outside, just immediate family and friends."

"sounds nice" Daniel said and took her hand, squeezing it. "don't worry Betty someone will come along and sweep you off your feet before you know out."


	4. Chapter 4

The next week after the wedding went by fast, and everyone telling her she should tell Daniel how she felt was starting to nag at her. While her emotions seemed to be out of whack, her friendship with Daniel was back to where it had been. They were back to daily lunches and because he had yet to learn how to cook, he was at her house for dinner every night.

One night after dinner, Betty went to his house for a beer. She was sitting on his back porch looking up at the stars when he came out of the house and plopped a newspaper down next to her.

"What's this?"

"I saw this at a booth when I went to get us lunch today" taking a drink of his beer he sat down next to her,

She picked up the paper and choked on her drink, there in the head line was 'Daniel Meade moves on fast, dating former secretary and now partner Betty Suarez' "Oh my gosh! Are these people stupid?"

"Really?" Daniel asked and she laughed at the confused look on his face.

"Yes really, first off; we would never be dating and secondly I am not your partner I am still your assistant" she took another long drink of her beer and got up.

"Why is that so farfetched? You're good looking, why is it a bad thing that people think we are dating?" Daniel said as he followed her into the house.

"Are you kidding me!" she shouted and turned putting her hands on her hips. "I am not your type so don't stand there and act like I am."

Betty turned back around and started doing the dishes in the sink, she was frustrated and having an argument with Daniel was not going to help.

"Betty stop doing my dishes" Daniel said and she could feel him step closer to her, she could also feel the redness creep up her neck and she hoped to gosh he couldn't see it. "Betty, tell me why it would be so unbelievable that we were together"

"Daniel, I am doing your dishes because you have like a whole weeks' worth here, and I am not going to stand here and list all my faults"

"No" he said and she almost lost her breath when he spun her around and blocked her in , she could feel his chest touching hers he was so close, she could feel his arms close to her's as he gripped the sink to keep her there "let me tell you why it shouldn't be so unbelievable."

"Daniel… don't" she begged, she knew that if he went there she would never be able to go back and she knew that he would lose interest soon and it would break her heart.

"You are smart." He said and kissed her neck, "you know everything about me" he trailed his lips up, "your eyes are something I could sink into" he nipped at her ear and she could have sworn she whimpered "and like I told you last week, I couldn't ever see my life without you"

She pulled back before he could actually kiss her and looked him in the eye "you meant that? I thought you just meant ….."

He cut her off by picking her up and setting her on the counter, "I know what you thought I meant…. And I know you might think this is all too soon, but I love you Betty, I don't know when it happened or how, but I love you and I want to wake up every morning and tell you I love you, I want to see you at work and tell you I love you and most of all I want to be able to call you my wife, my lover and my best friend, till the day I die."

She didn't even respond she just pulled him into a kiss. Somehow she knew he wouldn't lose interest, she still thought it was too soon, she knew that people would say it was too much too fast. But that would only be the people who didn't know them, because the people who knew them, knew it should have happened a lot sooner.

When they pulled apart he laughed and smiled "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Did you think I would say anything else?"

And the rest is history…

Thanks to all who reviewed and have had to wait so long for an ending. Things have been crazy here and I am just getting back into my writing. Sorry this ended so soon, but maybe if I get enough response I'll write a sequel.


End file.
